Sweet Treats
by Kirabaros
Summary: The crime lab has a new CSI and he's the littlest and youngest. Sage brings Nicky to the crime lab dressed like his father Nick as a little treat instead of trick. A one-shot for Halloween.


**Sweet Treats**

Living in Las Vegas, every night was Halloween. Every night had a party of some sort. Some involved costumes. Others it was dress to impress and then go and get drunk. Every night was a party and yet, Halloween itself seemed to draw out the crazies. It made for an interesting time on patrol with the mobile crime unit if you got to participate.

This year, Sage was glad that she didn't have to do that since her schedule was on days. Her schedule had to rotate and be adjusted especially for the owner of the inquisitive dark eyes staring up at her, dark hair sticking every which way. She smiled and cooed, "Are you excited my little man? You want to see Daddy?"

Sage watched as her son, Nicky's, face light up when he heard the word for his father. He squealed, "Dada!"

Sage smiled as Nicky bounced up and down as he held onto the bar of his playpen. She chuckled, knowing that her son loved his father and came alive when Nick was in the room or she mentioned 'daddy' to him. She bent over and picked him up and laughed when he grabbed her around the neck in excitement. "I know."

Sage walked over to the changing table and set Nicky on it. "Okay. Wait right there and we'll get ready."

"Dada!"

Sage chuckled as she opened a drawer and pulled out a bag that she had kept hidden from Nick the past couple of weeks. It would be a nice surprise including the surprise she had for the ones she became friends and family with over the year. She put it on the changing table as Nicky stared at her with hopeful eyes that it made her laugh, "You look just like Daddy with that look."

"Dada?"

"Yes."

Sage got to work making sure that Nicky was going to be warm for the night as she pulled out articles of clothing that she had specially made for tonight. Nicky cooed at her as he watched her dress him. He played with the toy German Shepherd she had bought. He looked at it and she said, "That's your Sam."

"Saa."

At the sound of his name, Sam came into the room followed by Kelly, the runt of the litter he had sired with Casey. Sage chuckled when Sam looked at her expectantly and said, "Ça va, Sam," and rubbed his ears.

Sam gave a gentle ruff before going over to his spot, joined by Kelly. Sage shook her head at the dogs before turning her attention back to her son. She tugged his pants a little more to make sure that they were on snug over the onesie that she had put on him. Done with that, she stood back to study the baby.

Nicky made his baby sounds as he played with the toy dog. It had Sage chuckling as she waved her finger, "One thing is missing."

A trip to the bathroom and a mini hair salon session and Sage was satisfied with Nicky's appearance and had him wrapped in a jacket and packed in his car seat while driving down to the crime lab. Sage didn't think twice about the fact that it was early in the morning. She worked days this rotation and was up early because Nicky still woke up early. It was also nice because they were able to eat breakfast as a family before she had to leave for work.

She pulled up into the parking lot grinning since it seemed that she was going to catch the graveyard shift before quitting time. The time on the dash confirmed it. Sighing, she turned to look at Nicky and noted how he held the stuffed dog. She asked, "You have Sam?"

"Saa. Dada!"

Sage grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked over to the side Nicky's car seat was on and opened the door. She checked to make sure that he had everything and pulled out what she brought to add to the fun that she decided to spring on her unsuspecting husband.

~0~0~0~0~

Nick Stokes tried to stifle a yawn as he was finishing up the paperwork for the day. He was looking forward to going home and spending time with his son and leave the trick or treaters to his wife. Maybe sneak in a few of the treats she had made for the trick or treaters. She never gave candy, but made the sweets herself and the kids loved it.

It had been a busy night with the case that involved paganism... perfect theme for Halloween. He didn't have anything that interesting, but a crime was a crime and each case deserved attention. Now he was ready to call it quits for the day and go home to be with his family. He glanced at his watch and was glad that he had about an hour left of his shift.

"Watching that clock aren't ya?" Russell's teasing tone entered.

Nick grinned, "Yeah. It's rare that Sass has a morning off on this rotation."

"Working her to the grindstone?" Russell raised his brow, wondering if he heard right.

"I meant on a holiday. She loves doing Nicky's firsts or, in this case, his second," Nick explained to reassure the older man.

Russell let out a chuckle and smiled. He remembered those days with his own kids. "Good memories."

Nick grinned. He never did miss an opportunity to show off his son with his milestones. He didn't go crazy with it, but did it enough that his colleagues knew that his son knew the names of his family and was walking pretty well. "Yeah."

"It's good that you make the most out of your time with your family."

"I try. We both do."

"And that's good. Well I'll leave you to it."

Russell left Nick to finish what he was doing to do his own work. Nick turned back to his paper work and became engrossed with it. It was interrupted when he heard someone exclaiming, "How cute!"

Nick looked up frowning. There were more coos and he even heard Morgan say, "Oh my, God!"

It had Nick get up from his work, heading towards the source. He paused in the hall when Sara came out and holding her hand was Nicky. She was smiling and looking down at the boy saying, "Come on Nicky. Gotta work a case."

Nick couldn't help but grin. He tried to keep the bark of laughter in as he looked at his son. Nicky was wearing jeans, a shirt like he would wear and a jacket that CSI's wore and a little vest that had the name Stokes on it. To top it off Nicky was holding onto a stuffed dog that looked like their dog Sam. He put his hand over his mouth as he watched Sara walking with Nicky into the lab. Behind them was Sage carrying a platter of treats.

"Seesii!" Nicky exclaimed smiling. He waved his toy around and said, "Saa!"

It was really too cute and Nick was genuinely surprised to see his wife and son there. He watched as Sara led Nicky to see Russell, who was waiting with a sweet suitable for babies. He took the opportunity to walk to his wife and kiss her on the cheek. He wasn't worried since everyone was paying attention to the newest CSI. He looked at her and said, "This is... unexpected."

"I know," Sage replied with a smirk. "I knew what you wanted, but I decided to have fun and I made plans to treat the office." She put a hand on his bicep and added, "And it is Nicky's first. Not counting that he was a month od for his first one and we were both tired."

Nick chuckled at that. It was true since Nicky had been born in September and the first few months was establishing a routine for the baby. Thanksgiving had been easier and Christmas was dealing with people who wanted to hold. Now that Nicky was a year old and walking, it was easier and he could understand why Sage was more enthusiastic. He smiled as he took one of her trays and walked with her to the breakroom, "So, how'd you do it? I mean the vest..." He shook his head in amazement.

"Planning, special order and really good with a needle and thread," Sage replied with a grin as she set down her tray.

Nick knew that she wasn't going to give all the details, but he liked it. "Well, it came out great and you really surprised me. Best thing, Sass."

Sage smiled, "Thought it would be fun for Nicky to see the family like a trick or treater and of course..." She gestured at the treats. "And before you start, the stuff for the kids is ready and I made a special stash for you so you stay out of it."

Nick mock pouted, "You are mean, Sass."

Sage smiled, "Its Halloween, Ness." She picked up a treat and held it for Nick to take a bite. "It's your favorite."

Nick took a bite and accepted the rest of the peanut butter brownie. He wanted to pout at her but he really couldn't. He really did like the surprise. "Mmm. It's good."

"Good."

"Dada!"

Nick turned his attention to see Nicky bouncing on his feet while holding onto Greg's hand. He swallowed the bite and smiled, "Hey, buddy. You working with Uncle Greg?"

"SeeSii!" Nicky waved his stuffed dog at his father. He let go of Greg's hand and started tottering towards his father, determined to reach him.

Nick kneeled and smiled as Nicky rushed towards him. He picked him up and held him. "You wanna work with me?"

Nicky's response was to squeal. Nick laughed and adjusted his grip on his son. He adjusted the vest and tapped the brim of the hat. "You're looking good, buddy. You're gonna put me out of a job."

Sage watched, content at the sight of both her boys interacting. It really had been a good idea to dress Nicky to look like his father and bring him. She did enjoy the fact that the team that had become like family over the years enjoyed it and played along. She smiled and nodded at Greg, her best friend and practically brother and he grinned back before turning to check out for the end of the shift. She looked back at her husband and son as Nick talked to the boy about being a CSI. This was definitely a good first Halloween.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sage brings Nicky to see Nick and he's ready for work. A treat for Halloween. Enjoy.


End file.
